


Art for At the Break of Dawn

by Red_Pink_Dots



Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen, Inspired by...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: Cover Art for the story At the Break of Dawn written by jane_x80 for Day 2 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.The theme for Day 2 is Holiday Vacation.It’s time for signing up to theNCIS Reverse Bang 2021Please, join us at https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/Authors and artists, we need you!Keep the NCIS fandom alive by participating!Please, spread the word!
Series: NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/887130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Art for At the Break of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * Inspired by [At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831919) by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80). 



> It’s the time of the year where jane_x80 and I collaborated together again to create Holiday themes stories and artworks for the NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal. This is the first of a few story and artwork combos, we are going to post.
> 
> With the pandemic, we thought that some of you, AO3 readers might look forward to read Happy Holidays stories, so we decided to collaborate again (despite being busy this fall) to offer you some joy and good times. I hope we will cheer you up with our story and artwork combos. 
> 
> I also hope everyone is safe and healthy. Take care! 
> 
> This artwork is inspired by a story written for the Couples Therapy series, also written by jane_x80. Despite Gibbs being alone in the artwork, the story is featuring both Tony and Gibbs. :)
> 
> As for you, Jane, my Bernie, je t’embrasse bien fort! <3  
> Thanks for letting me work with you again. 
> 
> Red Pink Dots

Cover Art for the story [At the Break of Dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831919) written by jane_x80 for Day 2 of NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Challenge at NCIS_discuss on LiveJournal.

The theme for Day 2 is Holiday Vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Authors and artists out there, I am calling you!  
> We need you! 
> 
> It’s the time for signing up to the NCIS Reverse Bang 2021. You have until the beginning of January 2021 for signing up. Please, go to the NCIS Bang on LiveJournal for more details. https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/ 
> 
> The NCIS Reverse Bang is desperately in need of authors (and to some extent, artists too) willing to participate at it this year. Everyone is welcomed! It’s a fun challenge, don’t hesitate to ask current and former participants about it. I would like to see more participants in the future, could you think you could be one of them? Let’s try it this year! :) 
> 
> Authors sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/108245.html
> 
> Artists sign up link : https://ncis-bang.livejournal.com/107865.html
> 
> Please, spread the word! 
> 
> Red Pink Dots


End file.
